Maine
Category:States This is the page for charting a course of action for winning the nomination in Maine. Please use the index below to find your county. =Strategy for Victory in Maine= Please follow the above link to read and edit detailed plans for a Ron Paul GOP victory in Maine. Also, this area (on this page) can be used to write a brief overview on the strategy. Residents of Maine may vote in Primary Elections at Age 17. 2. Age. The person must be at least 18 years of age, except that, to vote in a political party's primary election or municipal caucus, the person must be at least 18 years of age as of the date of the next general election.c. 387, §1 (amd). http://janus.state.me.us/legis/statutes/21-A/title21-Asec111.html =District and Precinct Maps for Maine= Please follow the above link to read and edit links and instructions for finding district/precinct maps and information for Maine. Please feel free to edit the terminology in this state if it is different. Also, a brief explanation of the state system can be given here. =Maine Statewide Organizations and Events= Here are the statewide organizations and upcoming events we need to work on in order to win in Maine. GOP Statewide Organizations in Maine *List names and contact information for statewide GOP organizations here. Other Statewide Organizations in Maine *List names and contact information for statewide Ron Paul friendly non-GOP organizations here. GOP Upcoming Statewide Events in Maine *List names, dates, and information for statewide GOP events here. Other Upcoming Statewide Events in Maine *List names, dates, and information for statewide non-GOP events here. Maine Libertarian Party Convention - South Portland , April 19th, 2008 Details at the LP Maine website Past Maine events can be archived here. =Maine Grassroots Level... Get Involved!= This is county level action... This is where we win or lose... Remember to get out and get working! Androscoggin County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Androscoggin County, Maine. Aroostook County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Aroostook County, Maine. Cumberland County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Cumberland County, Maine. Franklin County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Franklin County, Maine. Hancock County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Hancock County, Maine. Kennebec County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Kennebec County, Maine. Knox County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Knox County, Maine. Lincoln County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lincoln County, Maine. Oxford County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Oxford County, Maine. Penobscot County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Penobscot County, Maine. Piscataquis County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Piscataquis County, Maine. Sagadahoc County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Sagadahoc County, Maine. Somerset County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Somerset County, Maine. Waldo County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Waldo County, Maine. Washington County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Washington County, Maine. York County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in York County, Maine.